worlds meet
by katiekid123
Summary: When Soul eater takes on a kishin the opens a portal and the soul eater gang gets sucked through they landed in a guild called fairy tail how will they find their way home? will Maka's sister help them out
1. where are we

Maka and the gang were fighting a kishin that Lord death send them on

" ready Soul ? " maka said

" yeah " soul replied Maka swung at the kishin but the kishin was sharp he used his claws to swing at maka but she was quick she landed on the claw she kicked the kishin back and skidded Kid shot him from behind then Black Star used sword mode and went to slash him but the kishin teleported

and land from behind a cliff

" impossible not a single damage didn't work " Maka said

" he's a tough one " Kid said

" yeah because you two are so slow " black star said then laughed

now's not the time Black Star Maka

" Is that all you got " the kishin said

" You've just haven't seen what I can do yet " Black Star pointed out

"Well I love to stay and chat but I gotta go "kishin said he opened a portal then he went through

" Lets get going " Black Star said

"wait hold up a minute we can't go through" Maka said

"Huh" Black Star said

"she's right we don't where he's headed and if go through we have to find him and beat him to opened the portal"

kid said

"so are we gonna let this one slide ?" soul questioned

"yeah we have no choice to " maka said then shadows came and grabbed the meisters and feet and they were dragged down with the kishin to a different world.

Back in Fiore a guild the number #1 guild in fiore was Fairy tail everyone was having a blast the doors opened and showed a girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes almost looked clear wearing a jacket underneath a cropped yellow shirt black shorts and a belt she had finger less gloves.

Her name was Mara she walked over to the table where Mira was

"Hey Mira I'm back from my job " Mara said

" Oh great how was it "Mira said

"it was good and the client think so to " Mara said

" Hey Mara wanna fight ? " Nastu asked

'no thank you I'm tired from that job I took" Mara said Then just when she knew a portal opened the portal landed and kids fell and landed on a stage

"I know those students anywhere " Mara thought

" where are we? " Maka asked

" who are you and how did you guy's get here?" Nastu asked

" we want to know how we got here to" kid replied

'well I'm Nastu and your in Fairy tail a guild" nastu said

"we're in another world" Maka replied

"who cares at least a big star like can put on scene HA HA HA " Black Star yelled then he was punched making him fly back into a wall

"you can't be more annoying"Mara asked a blonde girl walked up and stand next to nastu

**QUIZ TIME **

**can you guess what character this is **

**HINT: her eyes turn red when angry, she has a little sister, and she's in a trailer you can watch on you tube you already know she in anime but what show.**

**send me your guesses on who's the character **

**GOOD LUCK **


	2. Chapter 2

**DO YOU KNOW WHO THE CHARACTER IS YET **

**I BET YOU DON'T KNOW **

**BEST WISHES TO YOU READERS **

**ANYWAYS LET GET BACK TO THE CHAPTER **

Maka's POV

I watched as Black Star got punched and sent flying into a wall

"you couldn't be more annoying " a girl with blonde hair walked up and stand next to Nastu I know her my older sister Mara

"Mara!" I said she looked at me and smile

" hey sis long time no see Mara said I ran and hugged her

"I miss you too" Mara said

" I see dad been bugging you since I was gone huh" Mara said

'you have no idea" I said

"wait am I missing something" Nastu asked

"it's either that or your stupid than you look" a boy with black hair came up wearing no shirt

Mara POV

"Am I missing something" Nastu asked

"Its that or your stupid than you look" Gray said came up and as always wearing no shirt

"Oh yeah who asked you Ice freak " Nastu questioned

'I'm surprise you don't know yet flame brain " Gray said I let of Maka and glared at nastu and gray

"Nastu and Gray enough" I said

"Aye" they both said I nodded good I looked back at maka and her friends

" well I know Black Star and Tsubaki now I'm wondering who are those three" I said

"oh this is Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty" maka replied

"I see I'm Mara maka's older sister "

"nice to meet you" Kid replied

"hey" Liz said

"hi" patty said

"well I know your friends now I'll show you my friends" I said

"I'm Nastu "

"Gray"

nice to meet you I'm Lucy

Hi my names Wendy

"and this is the guild master" Gramps

"nice to meet ya" Master said

"now I thinks its time to tell us how you guy's got not unless you wanted to see your older sister " I exclaimed hugging Maka

"let go of me Mara " Maka said

"man Mara is happy to see her sister" Gray said

it's either that or she's squeezing the life out Maka happy explained I let go of maka and sat down in a chair and they started to explain how they got here.

Flashback 

_Maka was running was running with soul in his weapon form__ while Kid and Black Star along with their were catching up to the kishin they were fighting _

**_well you see Lord Death sent Maka, Kid, and Black Star on a mission along with their weapons Stein and Spirit couldn't handle it cause they had a another mission the kishin was waiting on top of a cliff for the meisters and weapons to come Maka was running while Kid was on his skateboard and Black star was also climbing when they got there the kishin was ready to attack they got in battle form _**

_"you ready maka" Soul said in his weapon form Maka swung her scythe at the kishin the kishin clawed at maka but she kicked him back that gave kid the advantage_

_to attack he shot him in the back then Black Star charged at the kishin using speed star he was able to slash him he jumped back and landed on his feet while the kishin was near a cliff but no even a single Scratch on him _

_"is that all you got the" kishin asked _

_"impossible" Maka said _

_"not a single scratch on him"Kid said _

_"well I guess that what you get for being to slow for the big" black star said _

_"now's not the time Black Star" Maka said the the kishin opened a portal and went inside the portal and into another world and just as the meisters were about to walk away they were pulled down with and into another world turns that world was Fiore they fell into a guild and saw that they weren't in Death City of course. _

_End FlashBack _

_Nastu Pov _

_"oh so that's how you there" Mara said _

_"Wow that's so cool you guy's are from another world" I asked I saw Mara face palm _

_"I'm started to wonder about your personal health" Mara said I looked at Mara and our eyes met she started to blush _

_"hey Mara I'm starting to wonder" I said _

_"um whats that" Mara asked _

_"aren't you from their world to I asked with a toothy grin" Mara, Lucy, and Gray face palmed and gray walked up to me and _

_hit me on the head _

_" of course you idiot why do you think she's not here sometimes" gray said _

_"well sorry for not being here" Nastu said they started arguing _

_"I can't believe those idiots" Mara _

_"they sure like to fight a lot when your not here" Wendy replied _

_"um Mara is something wrong" Lucy asked_

_Mara point of view _

"I was doing some thinking three meisters and their weapons sent on a mission to kill a kishin but the kishin opened a portal and Maka and the others got sucked right into it and ended up in here but the real question is why did maka and the others ended up in Fairy tail instead where he was going they could've had a chance of defeating it no because they would need a plan on defeating it" I thought.

"Um Mara are you okay" Lucy asked I looked up at master and maka and the others were staring at me Nastu and Gray stopped fighting and looked at me to

"yeah what's the matter Mara" gray asked

"oh nothing I was just doing some thinking" I said

"what were you thinking about my lad" master said

"its kinda of hard to explain" I said

"its okay Mara we won't force you to explain it" Maka said

"can we put this aside if you haven't notice we need to contact my father" Kid said

"yeah see if he can help us" Tsubaki said


	3. Here comes Erza

**DID YOU READERS FIND OUT WHO THE CHARACTER IS **

**KEEP SENDING IN YOUR REQUEST AND LET ME KNOW **

**WHO THE CHARACTER IS **

**LETS KEEP GOING **

_Maka's point of view _

_"Hey Mara do you guy's have a mirror I could use" I said _

_"sure but you kinda of want kid to do it " Mara said _

_" okay but why" I asked _

_"well your from different worlds and the mirrors here might not work so to contact lord death we need kid to do it" Mara said _

_" okay " I replied _

_" so kid will you" Mara asked _

_"I'd be happy to do it " Kid walked passed us and started to do hand signals ( you know in episode 3 ) then a flash of purple light showed lord death _

_" well hello kid whats up " lord death asked Mara walked up and stand right next to kid _

_" hello Lord Death" Mara _

_" well hello Mara its been awhile I see how much you've grown" Lord Death said _

_"well thank you" Mara said _

_"can we cut to the chase " kid asked _

_" okay so how did the mission go " lord death asked I walked up _

_" not good we've been launch through a portal and ended up here" I said _

_" what she's trying to say is Maka and the others been launched through a portal by the kishin they were fighting" Mara said _

_" and so the question is how do we get back" Kid asked _

_" hm looks like you need to defeat the kishin to take you back home if I'm correct by defeating the kishin the portal will open up to take you guy's back home" Lord Death said _

_"okay we understand" I said _

_" well then I'll take my leave bye" Lord Death said the flash was cut off _

_"Well we got no choice to defeat the kishin" I said _

_Lucy point of view  
_

_I like their determination and their courage _

_"are you guy's sure about this" I said _

_"of course we are that guy needs pay back for what he did and after that I'm gonna eat his soul" soul said _

_" souls" I questioned _

_"yeah well its different in Death City instead of you guy's taking jobs we take missions to defeat kishins and once their defeated the weapons eat their souls" Mara said _

_"that creeps me out" I said _

_"hm do souls taste good" Natsu asked me,Mara, and Gray faced palm _

_"is food all you think about fire flames" gray asked _

_"what it to you stripper" Natsu said _

_" well their they go fighting again" I said _

_" yeah it won't be a moment when Erza comes in" I said then a door opened  
_

_" well speak of the devil" Mara said Erza walked in and Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and hooked elbows and the first thing Erza said was  
_

_" Natsu and Gray I hoped the bot of you are getting along" Erza said _

_" hey erza me and natsu are getting along as usual " Gray said _

_" Aye " Natsu replied _

_" are they getting along"Maka asked _

_"yep they wouldn't have to deal with Erza being scary" Mara said  
_

_" but still Natsu doesn't have to be another happy" I said _

_" I don't know about you but I'm enjoying this" Mara said _

_Mara POV  
_

_" welcome back Erza" I said _

_" well welcome back to you to Mara" Erza said _

_" oh and we have some visitors " I said with a smirk _

_" well if you don't mind I would like to see them" Erza asked _

_" sure follow me" we were walking towards them where Master was _

_" Erza this is my little sister Maka the on I've been telling you about and these are her friends" _

_" Nice to meet you all" Erza said _

_"I'm Black Star " _

_" hello I'm Tsubaki " _

_" Kid" _

_" Liz" _

_" I'm Patty " _

_" Yo I'm soul" _

_" Hi I'm Maka" _

_"well its a pleasure to meet you all I'm Erza" Erza said they started to tell Erza how they got here ( sorry I don't feel like telling how Maka and the others how they got here) _

_" well that's exciting story well help you find the kishin to send you back but at the meantime why don't you have fun" _

_" but we are they gonna stay" I said _

_" that's a good question I guess they could stay at Lucy's place while Lucy stays at your house" Erza said _

_"SAY WHAT" me and Lucy said at the same time _

_" yes that's a perfect idea" Erza said while smiling me and Lucy sulked in the corner _

_" I can't believe she's doing this" Lucy said _

_" this is torture" I said ._


	4. A short Chapter

Mara POV

While Lucy showed the others the way to her house I made sure everything in my home was clean and Neat

" I told Lucy to come over my house when she was done " I said I sat down with Lily me exceed in my hand

" hey we should take the DWMA kids on a mission tomorrow you know like a test of strength" Lily said

" That's a great idea but maybe we should start out with and easy mission" I said

" yeah depends on Erza" Lily said I heard a knock on the door I put Lily down and went over and answered it

" Hey Lucy glad you made it come on in" I said

" thanks Mara " Lucy said she came I close the door

" you showed them where you lived" I said

" yeah but they seem quiet on the way there" Lucy said

me and lily laughed

" don't worry it takes them a long time to get used to you guys " I said

" yeah we actually thought we take them on a mission tomorrow for test of strength " Lily said in her human form

" oh and it'll be good for tomorrow for you guys to see what they can do " I said

" sounds exciting so who's choosing the mission " lucy said

" while its my turn to choose cause Natsu chose one last and remember what happen" I said with a smirk

" yeah he burned down the building" lucy said

" oh hey if you don't mind I have a question" Lucy asked

" uh ask away " I said

" that picture that you and your friends at their world" Lucy asked

" you know what I'm glad you asked" I said I walked over and took the picture off counter and walked back and handed it to Lucy as I sat down

" that's me and Lily and my friends at the academy " I said

" and where is the academy " Lucy asked

" in Death City " I said

" you probably don't know where it is yet" Lily said

" remember when we took Wendy there for her first time " I said

" oh yeah " lily said

We stayed up talking for a long time

" I'm tired " Lucy said

" me too" I said

" me three" lily said

" come on I'll show you to my room " I got up followed by lily and lucy

I opened the door

" I hope you don't mind staying here there's another separate room down the hall to your left " I said

" oh no I don't mind " Lucy said

" oh and do you know where the bathroom is " Lucy said

" there's no need to use the one straight down the hall you can use the one in here " I said showing and smile to my face

" Thanks " as Lucy went into the bathroom I looked around and saw Lily asleep on my bed I walked into my closet and pulled out

white shorts, with a T shirt showing a bit of my stomach, putting my hair into a ponytail I sat on my bed

not a while before Lucy came out on her PJ's

I layed down on my bed then drifted off to sleep


	5. The fight Natsu vs Black Star

Lucy POV

My eyes flutter open I layed up as I looked around Mara's room I noticed Mara and Lily gone

I got out of bed and got dressed

" mm something smells great " I went downstairs and saw Mara in her usual outfit cooking breakfast while lily was in her human form reading

a book she turned around and smile while she looked at me

" Good Morning Lucy " lily said

" and good morning to you " I said

" Breakfast is ready " Mara tell me and Lily walked into the kitchen

" you mean Mara made all this " I said

" yep when it comes to cooking she's the one you call " Bacon, Eggs, and Pancakes

we all sat down and eat when that was done we put the dishes in the sink and head

off to the guild

" lily if you don't mind me asking how was Wendy's first time at the academy" I asked

" well she was shy at first but then Mara got her to opened up a bit then she was used to how we do things there " lily said

" wow now I'm curious to Death City " I said

" Mara can take you only she has the magic to open up the portal " lily said I looked over at Mara

" hey Mara something wrong " I asked she looked over at me

" yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about what mission we should take" Mara said

We reached the guild Mara did the honor to opened the door we walked I went to the Bar

lily went to talk to Wendy

and Mara went to look for a job

Mara's POV

" Good Morning Mara " Maka said

" oh I didn't see you see good morning " I said

" I see you got your guild Mark good job but when you guy's go home it will disappear " I said

" I see well see ya " Maka said she walked off as I went up to the board I heard shouting

" NATSU FIGHT ME " Black Star said

" your on " Natsu said

" what are they doing " I asked

" seems like Black star challenged Natsu " gray said

" Tsubaki weapon form " Black star said

" right " Tsubaki

Tsubaki changed into a chain scythe

" bring it on " Natsu said

" Black Star you do realize who you're going up against right " I said

" yeah I know " Black Star said as he charged at Natsu but he dodged it

" Fire dragon Iron fist " Natsu said as he punched Black Star but Black star skidded back

" Tsubaki ninja Sword mode " Black Star said Tsubaki turned into ninja sword

" he's about to use speed star " Kid said

" that gives Black Star the advantage " I said

" speed star " Gray questioned

" yeah speed star has it affects in battle it increases Black Star speed " I replied

" what a great attack " Erza said I looked at Natsu he's having a rough time thinking where is Black star and which one is Black Star

" see Natsu's having a hard time thinking who is Black Star " I said

" OH SHUT UP " Natsu yelled

" shouldn't you be focusing on the battle now " I said

then Black Star came up behind him

" well that's a stupid idea " I said

" why " Liz asked

" well Natsu is a dragon slayer and dragon slayers have good senses " I said then Natsu turned around and jumped back a bit

" FIRE DRAGON ROAR " Natsu yelled but thanks to Black star speed he jumped back

" tsubaki enchanted Sword mode " Black star said Tsubaki turned into a sword

" hm this is getting interesting" I said

" how interesting " Lucy asked

" well Tsubaki is a Dark Arm weapon she had the ability to change into ninja sword , chain scythe, and enchanted sword which is Black Star is using now it's so powerful but Black Star can't stay in that weapon place long if he does tsubaki could cut off a piece of his soul. So in order for him to fight with that weapon he needs to understand it " I replied

" and Black star's chances of winning are slim " Kid said

" yeah that's what I'm thinking to " I said

" Tsubaki chain scythe " Black star said

" okay " Tsubaki said she turned into a chain scythe Black star ran up Natsu without him knowing Black star wrapped a chain around Natsu ankle which caused

Natsu to fall Black star jumped down to punch him instead Natsu had the chance dodge

" I saw through his trick " I said

" what trick it seems like black star to me " Gray said

" take a closer look " I said

" what " Natsu said the black dust fade and show Tsubaki

" see he used a move called Infinite sword style instead Black star being black star it actually was tsubaki it's a good stragey and he does use it in battle sometimes " I said

" If your Tsubaki then where's black star" Natsu said Black star came up to him and used his soul wavelength

" BLACK STAR BIG WAVE " black star said he twisted Natsu's back as Natsu flew into a wall

" hm as I say interesting looks like you were wrong kid " I said with a smirk

" but I thought ugh never mind " Kid said

" are you okay Natsu " Wendy said

" ugh my head " Natsu

" your head hit the wall " I said while sweat dropping

" Mara ! " Lily said she ran up to me

" yes " I said

" I found a job " lily said she handed it to me Gray came over to us

" A job " Natsu said peering over my shoulder

" what's it say " Gray said

" well if you gave me a chance to read it maybe you'll know " I said I looked at the paper and started to read

" Looking for a Plumeria Flower hidden in the mountains 900,000 jewels " I finished reading

" Also there's a note at the bottom " Lily said

" Be careful vulcans lies ahead " I said

" well if there's vulcans there's a fight " Natsu said

" Hold on " lily said

" yeah what is it " Natsu asked

" this job is a test of strength for the Meisters and their weapons " I said with a smirk

" Aw so there's no fighting " Natsu said

" let them handle it " gray said

" while their fighting we'll go after the flower " I said

" well what are we waiting for lets go show this to Erza and the others " Natsu said with a smirk

" Right " we said in unison


	6. WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE

Erza POV

I was at the bar eating cake when I saw Mara walking up to me

" hey Erza " Mira said

" yes what is it " I said

" Is it just me or is Mara popular with the guys lately " Mira asked I looked over and saw Mara talking to Natsu and Gray

" it seems your right " I said with a smirk

" Hey erza " Mara said as she walked up to me

" yes what is it " I asked

" I found a perfect job " Mara said as she handed me the request I read it over

" looking for a Plumeria flower Note: look out for vulcans " I said Mara nodded

" and you know when there's vulcans there's a fight " Mara said I nodded

" but I think we should send Maka and the others with us it could be a good test of strength " Mara said

" yes that's a perfect idea " Erza said

" good cause we head out tomorrow " Mara said

" sure thing " I said

" but should we tell the others " Mara said

" no they'll figure it out eventually " I said

" well with that I'm off " Mara said

" okay see you tomorrow Mara " Mira said

" goodbye you two " Mara said as she walked off with lily

Maka POV

I saw Mara walking out with with lily

" must be going home " I said

" yep don't worry we'll see her tomorrow " Tsubaki said

" Natsu where you going get back you jerk " Gray said

" Hey Mara " Natsu asked

" yes " Mara said

" I wanna battle before you leave " Natsu said

" well if you insist " Mara said while smirking

Natsu came charging after her Mara stopped him with her fist which cause Natsu to fly back into a wall

" what an idiot " Gray said

" man she's strong " I said

" yep here Mara is a S-class wizard " Mira said

Mara POV

I was at changed into my PJ's I heard a knock on the door

" must be Lucy " I said I walked over and answered the door and I was right

" Hi Mara " Lucy said with a smile

" Maka and the others invaded your house again " I asked

" yeah and where's lily " Lucy asked

" Lily is taking a nap " I said

" cool " Lucy said as she walked to our bedroom

" back to my book " I said as I started to read then I heard a scream

" Lucy " I said I put down my book and ran to the bedroom I opened the door I ran and kicked the person trying to get close to Lucy

" Ow " I heard a voice I know that voice I turned on the lights and saw Natsu, Gray, Erza , and Happy in my room

" GET OUT OF HERE ! " I yelled my eyes turning red from anger

TIME SKIP

" here it is your room " I said

I opened the door

" sorry it doesn't have that much details " I said

" oh no its okay " Wendy said

" are you gonna be okay here by yourself " I said

" will be fine " Carla said  
" well if you need anything call me " I said

I walked out of the room and went to my room I opened the door

" looks like your done " I said

" yep " Lucy said

" well then I'll show where you'll be sleeping " I said

we walk down the hall to the right

" three rooms down and three rooms across choose one " I said

" well me and Mara are gonna turn in " lily said

" goodnight " I said to everyone


	7. The Plan

Mara P.O.V.

I woke up 8 am I looked around and saw Lily and Lucy still asleep

I got out of my bed and checked the halls see if anybody's awake

" well if their not awake I mine as well make breakfast " I said to myself

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen

" lets see "I said I pulled out Waffles , eggs , and Bacon ( who doesn't like bacon )

I started to prepare breakfast

" my team is going to flip at my famous Breakfast " I said to myself

Wendy's P.O.V

I woke up from a nice dream I had

" well since I'm up mine as well get a drink " I said

I walked out the bedroom door and went downstairs and into the kitchen and stop when I

heard a voice

" My team's gonna flip at my famous Breakfast " the voice said

I took a peek to see who it was

" Mara " I said quietly

I saw her making breakfast

" I probably shouldn't be disturbing her " I thought

I went into the living room

" what should I do to surpass the time " I said to myself

I went over to the bookshelf

" The Academy Picture Book " I said

I grabbed the book and sat on the couch

" these are awesome pictures " I said quietly

as I kept reading

Mara P.O.V

" well since I'm done with eggs and bacon and the waffles are in the oven " I said

I went into the living room and saw Wendy reading the " The Academy Picture Book

I went and sat next to her

" Good morning Wendy " I said with a smile

" Good morning Mara " Wendy said

" I see your reading that book what a perfect book " I said

" your friends they're so nice and skilled in battle " Wendy said with a smile

" yeah their great people " I said with a smile

" thanks for getting me to open to them " Wendy said

" no problem " I said then we heard a ring

" well that's the oven telling me that the waffles are done excuse me " I said with a smile

" no problem " wendy replied

I went into the kitchen to get the waffles

Lucy P.O.V

" man that was a good sleep " I said

I looked around the room and noticed

Mara was gone

" she must be in the kitchen cooking " I said to my self as I smelled something delicious

" and I was right I bet Natsu would wake up any minute due to the smell " I said

I got out of bed and changed into my regular outfit

and went downstairs and went into the living and saw Wendy,Erza, and Gray reading a picture book

" Natsu calm down you guy's can eat NOW! " Mara said while yelling the last part

we went into the kitchen and down at the table and started eating

" this is great " Gray said

" yes delicious " Erza said

" oh um well thanks " Mara said

" no problem " I said

After were done eating we headed out to the guild

" I can't believe were not fighting but watching that sucks " Natsu said

" oh please get over it and beside while their fighting we go after the flower if you'd listen to what I was saying yesterday you under

stand idiot " Mara said

" hey guy's I see Maka and the others outside the guild " wendy said

" perfect my plan is working " Mara said with an evil smirk I sweat drop

" well let's go over to them " I said

we walked over to them

" YO!" Mara said

" hello " I said

" good morning " Kid said

" well I hope your ready for your first mission " Mara said

" yep were ready " Maka said

" one question do you guy's have coats cause where were going its super cold " I said

" yep Mira provided them for us " Maka said

" that's good " Erza said

Mara P.O.V

" well let's get going we don't want to be late now do we ? " I questioned

" wait don't tell me we have to take a wagon " Natsu said

" yep get used to it " I said

" why don't we walk " Natsu said

" cause its a long way to the client's house " I said

" ha Flame Brain can't even get used to traveling " Gray said

" Shut Up Icy " Natsu

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ! " I said my eye's turning red from anger

" a-aye " they both said

" man she's scary " Maka said

Erza nodded in response

" let's get going " Erza said she started up the wagon

" how dose it work " Tsubaki ask

" to get the wagon to start working you put the S.E plug on your wrist " I said

" what's an S.E plug " Black Star ask

" an S.E plug is something you put on your arm when its fit you start the wagon but when driving it takes up a lot of magic " I said

" well let's go " Erza said

we went inside the wagon I sat next to Natsu since he had motion sickness and everybody else sat where ever they want to

when everybody was seated Erza took off

" are you enjoying the ride Natsu " I said with a smirk on my face

" you're a teenage girl from hell " Natsu said

" what's wrong with Natsu " Liz asked

" he looks funny " Patty said

" more like stupid " Gray said

" is he gonna be okay " Maka asked

" yeah every time he rides a vehicle he gets motion sickness " I said

" I swear Natsu if you barf on me I'm gonna kill you " I said

" it's not my fault " Natsu said

" well I can't knock you out cause you have to the here the plan were gonna discussed and knowing you if you don't listen you would rush into things " I said

" aye " happy said

" I think its time to discuss the plan " I said

" yes " Kid said

" well on the job request it said we would be facing vulcans I don't know how much but if it that much depends on how big and how medium they are Natsu , Gray , Erza and I would be fighting the big one Maka, Kid , and Black Star you take down the medium ones and Lucy and Wendy get the flower and then get out the way before harm do worse and when were done we go back to the client's house and pick up the reward and go home go it " I said

" yes " they said I hit Natsu's head

" I hope you got that idiot " I said

" yeah " Natsu said

the wagon stopped

" well I guess were here " I said

" YEAH WE STOPPED MOVING " Natsu yelled

" my fist will be in your face if you don't shut up " I said as I got out so did everybody

I walked up to the house and knocked

" hello were here for the job request " I said

" show me your marks " the man said

we showed them our marks

the man opened the door

" come in " the man said

we went inside and sat down

" my name is Todd ( just like the person's first name who played Kid and Natsu ) and you are " Todd

" My name is Mara and this is Natsu, Gray , Erza , Lucy and Wendy and these are the the new comers that just join the guild Maka , Soul , Black Star , Tsubaki , Kid , Liz and Patty


	8. WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME

Mara P.O.V

" well I think it's time to tell us what you need a plumeria flower for not to be rude or anything " I said

" the plumeria flower I need you guy's to get is for my wife you see our anniversary is coming up and I didn't know what to get her that's when I saw Plumeria flower what a perfect gift for her but then again it was located on a mountain surrounded by Vulcans I expect the job to be done and the flower for my wife " Todd said

" no problem we already discussed the plan on the way here I was hope some body was listening " I said looking over at Natsu

" of coursed I listened " Natsu said

" what ever if you messed this up I WILL DESTROY YOU GOT THAT " I said

Natsu looked scared

" y-yes M-mam " Natsu said

" good " I said

" okay changed scary to real scary " Gray said

" let's start heading out " Erza said

we start heading to the mountain

" It's like the coldest out here " Gray said

" maybe putting on pants well help " I said

" when d-did that happen " Gray said

" hm probably when we started walking " I said

" your pain since we were kids you know that " Gray said

" hm I known you that long to have a stripping habit " I said

Lucy P.O.V

I was walking next to Erza and Maka that's when I heard Mara and Gray behind

" you're a pain since we were kids you know that " Gray said

" hm I known you that long to have a stripping habit " Mara said

I giggled

" what's so funny Lucy " Maka asked

" Mara and Gray " I said

" yeah what about them " Erza asked

" don't you think they would make a great couple " I said

" now that you think of it they would make a great couple " Maka said

" yes since they help each other out on missions I figured they had something going on " Erza

" should we set them up " Maka

" yeah I think that would be great " I said

" I CAN HEAR YOU " Mara said

Mara P.O.V

Lucy , Erza , Maka talking about me and Gray making a great couple that's when I had it at my limits

" I CAN HEAR YOU " I said they looked my way they saw me blushing and Gray looking away

" knock it off will you " I said still blushing

" but its true you guy's do make a cute coupl- " Maka said but she was cut off by me

" THAT'S IT ZIP IT ! " I said

" y-yeah o-okay " Erza , Maka , Lucy said in

" s-sorry " I said  
" no its okay " Gray said

then I stopped walking

" hey what's wrong " Soul said

" look up there " I said pointing to the Plumeria flower

" it's the Plumeria flower " Wendy said

" that means were getting close " I said

then we stopped again

" what it is now " Kid ask

" look " I said

" are those vulcans " Maka asked

" yeah " I said

" let's hide behind that rock " Wendy said

we hid behind a rock

" okay here we go does anyone remember the plan " I said

" u-um I don't remember the plan " Natsu said

" I EXPLAIN THE PLAN ON THE WAY HERE WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION WHILE I WAS TALKING " I said

" u-uh " Natsu said

" U-UH ISN'T GONNA ANSWER WHY DIDN'T LISTEN WHILE I WAS TALKING NOW ANSWER ME " I yelled

" ch-chill M-mara I'm pretty s-sure it was his m-motion sickness g-getting in the w-way s-so he couldn't h-hear w-well " Tsubaki said

" BUT STILL HE SHOULD'VE LISTENED IF HE LISTENED THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING " I said

" Mara calm d-down " Erza said

" I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UGH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE I'M GONNA KILL YOU " I said

" WELL I CAN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW SO IT HAS TO WAIT BUT REMEMBER I WILL KILL YOU " I said

" y-yes m-mam Natsu said


	9. The battle begun

Mara P.O.V

" Fine I'll explain it again BUT YOU'D BETTER LISTEN got it " I said

" y-yes M-Mara " Natsu said

" ok You, Erza , Gray , and I will take out the big ones while Maka , Kid , Black Star take out the medium ones ok " I said

" got it " Natsu said

" ok on my count 1 ... 2 ... 3 ! " I yelled as we got out behind the rock

" Lucy , Wendy find and opening to get past us and get the flower " Erza said

" Right " both girls said

Maka P.O.V

" come on soul let's show them how it's done " I said

" right " soul said he transformed into a scythe

I twirled him around I ran up to him and swung my scythe at the vuclan but blocked it by using its claws I jumped back a little thinking of a plan to knock him out

Mara P.O.V

" let's get this party started " I said I equipped my weapons into Ember Celica ( I just gave you a hint )

I shot one of the bullets with my fist 24 shots in total then you have to reload them

I kept repeating that step the vuclan couldn't take it anymore he used his claw to claw at me but I blocked it using my fist he used his other claw to swing at me I back flipped out of the that

" that was close I thought my hair was going to fall of- " I said but I cut off by a strand of my blonde hair fell out and fell to the ground this made me angry

I closed my eye I could tell they were confused but when I opened them my eyes were red ( just gave you another hint )

" YOU MONSTERS " I yelled I charged at them my left fist made contact with his stomach and made him flew back into a rock

the other one ran up to me but I dashed out of the way before he could get me I ran at him both right and left were punching him then I punched him up and punched him in the side

" aw man I can't believe I used up 4 bullets " I said I saw more come at

" I mine as well used some more up as well " I said I punched the ground that made that made everything in my way shake and caused at crack a big that made the rest of the vulcans fall into the hole

" sorry about that guys " I said as I closed up the ground I looked over at Maka


	10. Let's get ths over with

Mara P.O.V

I looked over at Maka and saw her standing there

' why isn't she moving' I thought I looked up and saw the vuclan coming closer

" MAKA! " I yelled I ran up and jumped in front of her I used my fist to block its claws and used my feet to kick him making him fly back

" you should be more careful " I said

" yeah I know " Maka said I could tell she was smirking

' why is she smirking ' I thought

" listen Mara I need you distract him " Maka said

" after one of these beast did to my hair you got my word " I said

" kay make sure it doesn't come close " Maka said

" don't worry you better hurry up and find someplace to hide before it gets back up " I said she nodded and ran of the vuclan came closer he swung his claws at me I blocked it again and used my feet to kick him he flew into the air I jumped up and punched him into the ground I turned around and saw as he got back up and ran at me but I stopped him by using my bullets I kept repeating the same step I stopped

' done ' I thought my eyes widened my bullets didn't even stop him I got into fighting stance ready to fire at him but I stopped and noticed I'm out of bullets

' damn ' I thought the vuclan used his foot to step on me but jumped out of the way and did it again but this time he used his claws I back flipped out of the way

" I have to find some where to reload " I said he used his claws to swing at me again I dodge and ran behind a rock I took the bullets out of my pouch and reload

' done ' I thought

' prepare to face pain ' I thought I blasted the rock out of the way I walked up to him he used his claw to swing at me I jumped and landed on his arm I kept running he used his claw to block me I jumped and kept running till I came face to his neck I punched him in the neck I jumped down and landed on the ground while he fell down

" Mara ! " Maka yelled I turned around and saw her run up to me

" so you've figured out your plan " I asked

" yeah but I'll still need you help " Maka said

" okay " I said

Maka P.O.V

I looked at Mara and smiled

" I'll still need your help " I said

" okay " Maka said I twirled soul around

" are you ready soul " I said

" yeah " soul replied I ran up to the vuclan I swung at him he used his claw to block himself then when I didn't attack he used his claw to swing at me I cornered him by putting the scythe around

" MARA ! " I yelled she nod knowing what to do

Mara P.O.V

" MARA ! " Maka yelled I nod knowing what to do I raised my fist in the air and looked at Natsu

" Natsu can I get some fire " I asked

" sure " he smirked and handed me fire I caught it with my fist I punched my fist together the fire collided with both of them

" let's get this over with " I said I walked up to the vulcan and stopped when I reached a point where I was almost I used my right feet and stomped the ground causing the ground to shake my eye's deep red the vulcan used his claw to swing at me I blocked it and jumped up in the air my right fist getting ready to punch the vulcan my fist made contact with his face I punched him in the face I jumped down

Maka P.O.V

" what is she about to do " I asked

" don't worry you'll find out " Natsu said he smirked

" your sister's strong she's knows what to do " Natsu said

I saw as Mara used her right feet and stomped the ground as it started to shake Mara's eye's deep red

" the ground is shaking " Black Star said the vuclan used his claw to swing at Mara but she blocked it she then jumped into the air I watched as her fist made contact getting ready to punched I saw as her fist punched the vulcan's face as he flew back she jumped down and walked towards us


	11. My anger got the best of the me

Mara P.O.V

I walked the others

" good job " Erza said

" thanks " I said I turned to Wendy and Lucy

" did you guy's get the flower " I said

" yeah " they both said

" well I guess we can head back to the client's house " Gray said

" yeah " Soul said

" um Mara look behind you " Maka said I turned my jaw dropped at what I saw

" I did all that " I said

" you got carried away again " Natsu said

" well it can't be worse " Liz said just before you knew it part of the mountain explode our jaws dropped except Black Star and Patty they were laughing

" this ... is ... all... my ... fault... I said in between breaths as my body turned white patty was poking my face I fell down

" Mara " Maka said

" I can't believe my anger got the best of me again I wonder what kind punishment master has in stores for me " I said

" its okay beside if you get punished we all get punished " Natsu said I looked up at Natsu and smiled

" your right " I said

" come on you need to get up " kid said I took his hand as helped me off the ground

" well let's head back to the client's house " Lucy said

" well let's get going " Erza said I nodded and we started walking

" let me see that flower Wendy " I said

" sure " Wendy said she handed the flower I took it and put it a bag

" that'll keep it safe till we reach the client's house I knocked on the door

" hello Todd we finished the mission and got your flower " I said he opened the door

" good job come in " Todd said with a smile on his face

" so you finished the mission " Todd said

" yep and here's the flower " I said I reached in my pouch and pulled out the Plumeria Flower still in piece

" thank you I'm sure my wife will love it and here's your reward " Todd said as he pulled out 900,000 jewels

" wow " I said Erza took the money from his hand

" thank you so much " Erza said as we started to walk out

" bye and good luck " Lucy said

" well that was a good mission " I said

" yep can't wait to head back " Liz said

" well first we have to ride back he he hope your ready for motion sickness Natsu " I said then laughed

Natsu face paled I dragged him into the vehicle and threw him in

" well were ready Erza " I said she nodded and drive

" Jeez can't get over your motion sickness " Gray said

" face it gray he'll never get over it " happy said

" I agree " I said

" bleh " Natsu I hit his head

" I swear you better not barf on me " I said

" I'm not " Natsu said

" consider this punishment for not listening to my plan " I said

" is he always gonna be like this " Kid said

" trust me you'll get used to it " Lucy said

" hey were almost here " Gray said as Erza stopped in front of the guild

" YES WE STOPPED MOVING " Natsu said I hit him on the head

" SHUT UP ! " I said we walked to the guild and Natsu kicked the door opened I walked in and sat at the bar

" hey Mira can I get Iced tea " I said

" sure " Mira said

" so how about a song you haven't sing in years and we loved to hear you sing " Mira said she set the tea down

" hmm sure just Let me get changed " I said she handed me my clothes I put on my Red with a Tie T-shirt , plaid black and white skirt , knee-high boots , and one of those spiky bracelet I put my hair into a pony tail I walked out of the changing room Then Mira yelled

" HEY EVERYBODY MARA'S GONNA SING " Mira said everyone cheered I walked up on stage

everybody's fool by Evanescene

I played the guitar

Perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame ? don't see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws you're pretending

but now I know she

never and never will be

you don't know how betrayed me

and somehow you got everybody fooled

without a mask

where will you hide now ?

can't find yourself

lost in your life

I know the truth now

I know who you are

and I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save

me

And somehow now you're everybody's

fool


	12. AGAIN

Time Skip

to Home

Mara P.O.V

" I swear Lucy if I find Natsu and the others in my house again I'm gonna lose it " I said Lily and Lucy laughed

" what's so funny " I said

" I don't understand how your sister can deal with you " Lucy said

" well I am her sister after all and even if I do get angry she'll just attempt to calm me down but if I'm over the top she'll just let me cool down instead of calming me down herself " I said

" even if we do find the person who did this Maka and the others how are we gonna get him to talk " Lily said

" don't worry lily we do what we do best we beat the crap out of him and tell him to send my friends back to their regular world " I said

" she seems happy " Lucy said

" maybe we should stay away from her it's not like her to be like that " Lily said we were almost to my house

" you know what I like about coming home its relaxing you can read a good book without noise " I said while opening the door

" and the best part is no Natsu and the others " I said smiling while Lily and Lucy jaws dropped

" what " I said they pointed their fingers telling me to look behind me

" look behind you " Lily said I turned around my jaw dropped and Natsu, Gray , Erza , and Happy siting on my couch till they looked at me

" welcome back Mara " Happy said Lucy and Lily backed away from me as a Dark Aura surround me eyes turning red from anger

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE " I yelled

" we decided to have another sleep over " Natsu said

" it'll be fun Mara " Lily said

" yeah I know sleepovers are fun but why couldn't you just wait till we got home " I said

" but you took so long we didn't want to wait till you were done helping Mira with cleaning " Gray whined

" fine I guessed you guy's will sleeping in the same room you slept in last time " I said

" yep " Natsu said

" you are so kind to let us stay here " Erza said I clench my fist

" you were the ones that broke in here " I said

" I guess we could take a shower and go to bed " Lily said

" what are you serious " Natsu said

" but I don't want to " Gray said I had a dark aura around me

" You will I let stay the night at my house and I will not let you guy's back in my when you reek of sweat " I said

" y-yes ma'am " They said

" good " I said

After we took our showers we went to bed

" coming to bed Mara " Lily said

" yeah just let me finish this book " I said

" okay " Lily said leaving I continued to read my book humming I really Don't care By Demi Lovato till the doorbell ring I walked up and answered it

" oh hello Wendy and Carla " I said

" hello Mara " Wendy said

" I see Natsu and the others invaded your house again " Carla said

" you have no idea " I said I let her in

" will you be sleeping in same room you slept in last time " I asked

" sure " Wendy said I lead her to her room

" well good night " I said

" good night " Wendy said back I went back into the living room and continued to read my book in till I closed it and fell asleep on the couch


	13. the battle begins

Maka P.O.V

" Ah that was a good mission " Mara said

" yeah considering that one of the guys cut off a piece of your and you beat them senseless " Liz said

" what can I say I"m very protective of my hair " Mara said

" you'll never learn that hair is just hair right it can grow back " Soul Mumbled I hit him on the head

" of course it can grow back but why would you let your go to waste when you spent perfect time letting it grow " I said

" I have to say you do have a point " lily said

" yeah you kinda of do " Tusbaki said

" anyways the mission is done we don't have to worry about anything else " Gray said

" but finding the person who sent you guy's here " Mara point out to us

" yeah but how are we going to find him " wendy said

" I got it we could use soul perception " I said

" Soul Perception " Natsu questioned

" yep its were the meisters can sense anyone and where they are by using soul perception it comes in handy " Mara said

" for now lets stop thinking about and celebrate that the mission is done " Erza said

" it would've been nice but Natsu and Gray had to cause trouble " Lucy said

" it wasn't my fault if that pyro got in the way " Gray said

" that's true but you didn't need to freeze him " Mara said

" if it wasn't for lily he would be freezing " Kid said I got the key out of my pockets ready to open the door when I froze in place

" something wrong Mara " Lucy asked Mara turned to face them with a serious face

" he's here " Mara said

" who's here " Natsu said Mara turned to face me

" you sense him to right " Mara said I nodded

" the person that sent you here " Erza said

" yeah no doubt about it " I said

" well it's about time he's got here " Natsu said with a smirk

" yeah we've been waiting for a long and here he shows his face " Gray said with a smirk

" why are you guy's smirking " I asked

" don't it happens to them all the time but now we should worry about where he is " Erza said

" right " I said

" there's a wagon in my garage along with my motorcycle " Mara said

" can we use it " Wendy questioned

" sure I don't see why not " Mara

" alright it would be best for you weapons to turned into weapon forms " Erza said they turned into weapon forms while Mara got the wagon and her motorcycle out

" get in " Erza ordered we got in the wagon and Mara got on her motorcycle

" are we ready Erza " Mara said

"yeah " Erza said as she started to take off of course Mara was in front leading the way

" okay I think we should use resonate link while Natsu and the others distract him once that's done we can attack him all together " I said

" okay " Lucy said

" but we'll need Mara in the link since she's an S-class wizard and the strongest in the Academy " I said

" but she dosen't have a weapon " kid said

" yeah she does she haves me I can turn into anything Mara once me to and her clothes and hair change as well " lily said

" that's amazing " Tsubaki said

Mara P.O.V

were almost close I looked back at Erza

" hey I'm gonna get a closer look " I said

" okay be careful " Erza I nod I speed up my motorcycle

' there he is ' I thought I put my motorcycle on silent so he won't hear me

' almost close ' I thought I near the village then a purple blast came at me my eyes widened I was blast off my motorcycle and flew back into a wall

Erza P.O.V

Mara was getting close then a purple blast came at her and she flew back into a wall

" MARA! " Natsu screamed I stop the wagon everyone got out and saw Mara on the ground trying to bear the pain I ran over to her

" hey are you alright " I said

" yeah I'm fine but that blast was strong " Mara said as she stood up her eyes started to turn Red as she walked over to the gang

" are you okay " Natsu said

" yeah I'm fine but for now focus to the in front of us " Mara said

" hm its nice to see you again yellow " the person said

" yeah but I prefer sir instead yellow " Mara said

" you know him " kid said

" yeah it was a mission Lord death send me on it was 3 star mission " Mara said

" but long story short I manage to get away from yellow " the person said

" the names James a kishin black hair his side bang cover his right eye , eyes color red but wears sunglasses , red t-shirt and on top of that he wears a biker jacket , and jeans , sneakers , and to top that off he wears a cross necklace

" you remember my appearance I thought you forget " James said

" yeah you think I'm gonna let you off that easy think again me and Lily are gonna finish what we started kicking your ass and getting your soul " Mara said

" will see about that " James said

" yes we will but thanks to you send my sister and her friends here " Mara said

" well what do you want me to do about it " James said smirking

" I want you to send them back to Death city " Mara said

" what that will spoil all the fun sweetheart " James said

" oh playing dirty are we I like that " Mara said smirking

" I can tell but let me repay you about what happen last time " James said A blast came out his hand

" darkness Blast " James said the blast came towards me

" MARA ! " Maka said I hold Maka back

Mara P.O.V

" I can tell but let me repay you about what happened last time " James said a blast came out of hand

" Darkness Blast " James said the blast head towards me

" MARA!" Maka said erza was holding back her

" REGULUS IMPACT " a voice said I know that voice

" Loke " I said

" got here in time whats up beautiful " loke said to me

" I was in the middle of dying till you came thanks " I said

" no problem beautiful I heard what was going on and heard your little sister screaming your name so I summoned myself and saved you " Loke said

" yeah sure " I said blushing slighty James throw a punch a him he jumped out of the way and landed next to Lucy


	14. Battle begins pt 2

Mara P.O.V

After Loke saved me I turned to look at James

" tell me james why do like to hurt and kill people there has to be a reason " I said

" well that's a tough question " James said smirking

" ITS not a tough question you kill people a lot so there's an answer the damn question " I said

" I like to kill people for the fun of it " James said

" you're a monster !" Lucy yelled

" hm I like to prefer myself as a demon " James said

" I can tell a person like you can't live " I said

" hm will see about that " James said

" will see will we " I said

" yes we will " James said

" Maka I assumed you guys talked about a plan " I said

" uh yeah do you soul link " Maka questioned

" yeah I know " I said

" then that's what will do but will still your help " Maka said

" sure " I said I looked over at lily

" are you ready " lily asked me I nodded

" sword " I said she nodded and transformed a glow started to appear around me my hair turned white tied up into a side pony tail , a white dress , pale jacket , rectangular thin earrings , heel wedge boots , and a scar down my left eye. Lily turned into a sword with combat abilities Red , light blue , violet , white , yellow , and blue

" Amazing " Maka said

" hey wait a minute since when did you have that kind of power" James questioned

" I thought you knew well then I'll tell you Lily had this kind of magic for a long time she can transform into any weapon I tell her also the weapon she transform into changes my clothes and hairstyle and lily's magic I guess your going have to find out " I said

" so you've been holding back all along " James asked

" if that's what you've been saying yes " I said then I turned to Maka

" are you ready " I questioned

" yeah " Maka said

" good then let's go then " I said

" Kay " Maka said

Maka P.O.V

" soul are you ready " I questioned

" yeah " Soul said Kid , Black Star , Mara , and I stood in a circle concentrating our souls together

" no I'll make sure your good and dead " James said as he held up his hand

" DARKNESS BLAST " He yelled the blast was heading our way

" FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST " Natsu yelled

Natsu P.O.V

" I'll make sure your good and dead " James said he held up his hand

" DARKNESS BLAST " James yelled the blast was heading towards Mara and the others

" FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST " I said I punched the blast out of the way

" I'm not going to let you hurt them not on my watch " I said

" oh really what makes you say that " James

" If you think about killing them your wrong : ICE MAKE LANCE " Gray said Erza Requipped into her heavens will armor

" DANCE MY SWORDS " Erza yelled

" SKY DRAGON ROAR " Wendy yelled

" Regulas Impact " Loke said we all kept attacking till Mara and the others were done

Maka P.O.V

" okay here's what we do since Mara has shadow magic she'll use her magic to grab James's arms and legs Kid you'll be on the right shooting then Black Star will use his soul wavelength make sure to aim at the center where Mara's shadows are once you do that I'll jump up and slice through him making sure to slice him in half. Clear " I said everyone nodded

" good then go " I said Mara stood in the center Kid on the right side and Black Star on the left

Mara P.O.V

I was standing in the center while Kid was on my right and Black Star on my left

" Lily " I mumble

" right " Lily said she transform into a dark sword as my hair turned to the color black my eye's turned purple as my clothes turned into a black Jumpsuit under the jumpsuit I was wearing a black skirt, on my waist I'm wearing a belt but leans off to the side , on my neck I'm wearing a collar, Black heeled boots , and a cape with a hood.

" Ready " I said

" please whenever you're ready " lily replied I held the sword close to me then turned to the side so it was facing James

" SHADOW TOWARDS " I yelled the shadows stop right in the center telling me what's next

" SHADOW GRAB " I yelled the shadows grab James's letters and arms still telling me what's next the last step

" SHADOW PLACE " I yelled the shadows placed James still so we wouldn't move

" alright keep him still " I said it was Kid's turn kid was on the right shooting James now it was Black Star turn he ran up and use his soul wavelength and aim at the center that made him moving a little bit while he was caught of guard Maka jumped up and aim the scythe at the side and sliced through him she jumped down the shadows were gone my clothes and hair turned back to normal

" good job " I said

" thanks " Maka replied

" where's the soul " Kid questioned

" I'm starting to wonder that as well " Erza said I punched the wall

" mara " Lucy said softly

" damn he's sneaky " I said

" what are you talking about " Natsu said

" apparently when Maka swung down he took the opportunity to teleport somewhere " I said

" so you mean we didn't get him " Kid ask I nodded

" he has to be somewhere " Gray said

" if he were here how are we going to find him " Lily said

" I could use my magic see where he is " I said then we heard a laugh

" Man who knew you can't find me that's new" James said

" where are you show yourself " I said angrily

" and who knew you your cute when your angry " James said

" I'm tired of playing your sick games " I said

" as does that mean your bored with me" James

" I came here to kill you not play games now come out here and face me like a man " I said he appeared right in front of us

" as come on sweetheart the just getting started " James said

" what are you talking about " I said

" I'm talking about this DARKNESS ELECTRICITY " James said as a mix of Dark and electric mix together and head towards me I screamed in pain

" LEAVE HER ALONE " Natsu yelled he stop as I fell to the ground bolts of electricity cloud around me I tried to get up but wouldn't budge

" Aw did I make yellow fall such a shocking " James said Lily and Wendy ran over to me and Natsu stood in front of me

" Natsu " I said

" Don't worry I won't let him hurt you " Natsu said James started laughing

" as does little yellow have a boyfriend " James taunted

" you"'ll pay " Gray said

" heh I like to see you try " James replied


	15. Battle begins pt 3

Mara P.O.V

' aw man that took a lot out me ' I thought I tried to get up but I fell down

' dammit how are they gonna fight without me ' I thought

" hm it looks like little yellow won't be getting up for a while let's see if I can arrange that " James smirked he held up his hand

' another blast is heading my way come on teleport out of the way ' I thought I close my eyes and thought hard

" that's right sit there and die DARKNESS BLAST " James laughed the blast headed my way

" MARA ! " Everyone screamed it was so bright everyone could barely see perfect I teleported before it could kill me once that was done James started laughing

" Man that was easy she just layed there and took the blast " James laughed

Natsu P.O.V

" Man that was easy she just layed there and took the blast " James laughed

" mara " Lucy said I clenched my fist

" how could you " I said shadow covered my eyes

" huh don't look at me she just took the blast like it was nothing " James said that's when it hit me

" gee if you think that you must be stupider than I thought " a voice said I Looked up and saw Mara standing on top of a roof

" Mara " I said

" what how did you survive that " James said she jumped down and landed on the ground

" simple I teleported when the blast hit me I teleported out the way it took a lot of my magic " Mara said her eye's grew dull like she was about to faint and she did she layed there sideways on the ground

James laughed

" this will be easier than I thought " James said he walked over to Mara

" Don't touch her " I said I ran up to him

" FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST " I said

" Darkness shield " James said a shield blocked me and the others from attacking

" stay out of it " James said he picked Mara up bridal style

" don't you think she looks cute when she sleeping " James said he moved a strand of hair out of her face

" anyways I'm gonna take yellow with me and you guy's can just sit here " James said I Looked at him in raged

" ah the look of rage I like that " James said then started laughing

" ciao " he said then disappeared with Mara I punched the ground

" dammit " I said

" let's head back to the guild " Erza said everyone nodded

" Mara " Maka said I put a hand on her shoulder

" will get her back " I said

Mara's P.O.V

I woke up in a room as I looked around trying to figure out how I got here

" where am I " I questioned myself

" my home " a voice said I jumped

" who are you answer me " I demanded

" whoa chill out " the voice as he came out of the shadows I gasped

" James " I said he smirked

" surprise to see me " he said

" why am I surprise to see you probably kidnap me am I right " I said

" well that was mean and yes I kidnap you " James said

" why " I growled

" well to see if your guild mates feel about me kidnapping you especially that pink hair kid now what was his name oh Natsu " James smirked I grew angry

" Natsu I SWEAR IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HIM YOU'll REGRET IT " I said/yelling

" woah angry are we and to answer your question no I didn't do anything to him or your friends not yet " James said

" so are you just toying with us " I said

" yes it's quite interesting to see what happens " he said I looked at him angry he saw and walked over to me lifting up my chin

" as come beautiful don't give me that look " James said he let go of my chin and walked out I lifted up my knees tok my chest

' Natsu please save me you and the others are my only hope I don't have any magic left so I'm counting on you ' I thought

Lily P.O.V

I waited eagerly for Mara and the others to come back I sighed drinking my juice

' I hope Mara and the others are safe but mostly Mara please come back safe ' I thought I sent a clone of me on a mission with Mara

" no I should at least worry a little bit " I smiled then the doors bust opened


End file.
